Unchanging Fate
by Born of Avalon
Summary: For every lighter side there is a dark one as well. In order to become a Dark Dragon Knight you must go through immense pain. A Key was created to help ease the pain and stop their fate, but Nadil wants it and he’ll stop at nothing to get her. Rune?
1. Chapter 1

1I finally found it! This is the very first story I wrote for but then I went and lose it, so I hope you all wont be mad at me for putting up another story when I still need to update. This story might not be to well written, but I did write it almost two years ago. I've changed it somewhat from the original version to let it make since with the new volumes of DK, but I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Dragon Knights.

Summary: For every lighter side there is a dark one as well. In order to become a Dark Dragon Knight you must go through immense pain. A Key was created to help ease the pain and stop their fate, but Nadil wants it and he'll stop at nothing to get her. Rune?

Warning: Gender bending, some oocness, possible character death, and many people fighting over one girl. Just the usual.

Unchanging Fate

Prolog

It was the dead of night. The crickets continued their chirping though they were hardly heard over the loudness of the waterfall the to shadowy figure stood by. One was tall and elegant, the other was short and held some sort of large walling stick. The taller one though held something much more important in her arms. The newest member of the Spirit Tribe.

"Elder," the taller whispered to the shorter, "this child, she has strange powers. Tintlet held the child close to her, almost as if she was afraid something from the darkness was going to come and rip the child out of her arms.

The Fairy Elder looked closely at the child, studding her aura. "It can't be!" he finally gasped out, the walking stick almost slipping from his hands in surprise.

"Elder, what is it?" Tintlet asked, worry and fear in both her voice and eyes.

"I must go see the Dragon Lord. While I'm gone you must take care of the forest as well as this child. She must never fall into enemy hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes Elder, but why do you have to go to Draqueen?"

"Because Tintlet, your baby sister is the new Key."

OOOOO

Chapter 1

Dark Dragon Knights

The Knights had been captured. As Nadil's guards came up behind them, Rath glared at the Demon Lord, hatred in his eyes. He didn't like the way Nadil was staring at Rune, like he knew a secret about the elf that no one else knew, not even Rune himself.

"Take those two to their cell," Nadil said motioning to Rath and Thatz. "As for the elf, bring him to me."

"What are you planning to do Nadil?" Rath hissed as he struggled slightly against the guards.

Nadil chuckled lightly as Rune was brought over to him. "Been keeping secrets now, have we?" he whispered into Rune's ear.

"What do you mean Nadil?" Thatz growled, his anger rising at the site of Rune in Nadil's arms.

Nadil just grinned evilly. "You are dense," he said simply to Thatz who growled in response. "All this time you've spent with the Water Knight and you never realized she was a girl."

"What?" Thatz gasped in shock. The elf however refused to look at the other two Knights.

Rath just glared at Nadil again. "I don't believe you."

Nadil chuckled evilly wrapping his arms tighter around Rune. "Well my dear, shall we prove it to them?"

"NO!" Rune shouted as she began struggling in the Demon Lord's arms. Nadil's smile just grew more evil as he suddenly ripped open the front of the elf's shirt, proving the Water Dragon Knight was indeed a woman.

As Rath and Thatz stared in shock Nadil handed Rune over to Shydeman. "Take her to my chambers." Shydeman nodded and dragged the elf away. But Thatz couldn't help but notice the flash of regret in the silver haired demon's eyes.

As the demon guards began to drag them away Rath yelled at the Demon Lord. "Nadil, why the hell do you want Rune?"

"Because Illuser, she's the Key." And with that, he vanished.

OOOOO

The sound of water dripping from the ceiling echoed through the dungeons. Rath's crimson eyes shone brightly in the dark as he glared out at the world. 'Why? Why did he have to take the one person I love?'

But then Thatz's voice broke through his thoughts. "Rath, Nadil called Rune the Key. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Rath slowly turned to look at him and was silent for a moment before answering. "The Key was born to find and ease the pain of the Dark Dragon Knights, and if possible, save them from their fate. They're all suppose to be a legend, but if Rune really is the Key, then Nadil will use her to find the Dark Dragon Knights."

Rath sighed. He was trying to remember everything Kai-Stern had told him about the Dark Knights, but it had been so long ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kai," a five year old Rath said walking up to the Blue Dragon Officer. "What's a Dark Dragon Knight?'_

_Kai-Stern looked at the child in surprise. "Where did you hear about them?"_

"_I heard Alfeegi tell Lykouleon that the new Key had been born and as soon as her powers activated they could search for the Dark Dragon Knights." _

_The Dragon Officer sighed. "All right Rath, I'll tell you. But, you can't tell anyone you know about them."_

"_Don't worry Kai," Rath said happily. "I'm good at keeping secrets!"_

_Kai-Stern just sighed once more. "The Dark Dragon Knights are like regular Dragon Knights but their powers come from darkness, as their name would suggest. There is only one person with the ability to find the Dark Knights. She is the Key."_

"_Is the Key always a girl?" Rath asked petting Fire's head absentmindedly. _

"_Well, there never has been a male Key before, but there's always a first time for everything._

"_Anyways, the Key is suppose to find the Dark Knights and convince them to agree to become the Dark Knights. For someone to become a Dark Knight however, they must go through immense pain. That is the other reason for the Key. Without her those who were to become Dark Knights would die from that pain."_

"_Do Dark Knights get Duel Dragons?" Rath asked, though in truth he was more interested about he Key. There just seemed to be some force pulling him toward her. _

"_Yes, but they're sealed within the Key herself. She can only release a Dragon when someone becomes a Dark Dragon Knight. If she doesn't find all five Dark Knights then the powers of the Dark Duel Dragons will literally rip her body apart."_

"_So, who is the Key?" Rath asked after Kai-Stern had fallen silent._

"_It's best if you don't know that." Kai-Stern and Rath turned to see Alfeegi standing in the doorway looking far from happy, though Rath didn't seem to notice that little fact._

"_Why not?" he demanded._

"_You're a Dragon Knight Rath, you're not suppose to know her identity until her powers activate. But when they do you will be drawn to her."_

"_Drawn to her?"_

"_Yes, she takes on the pain of both Dark Knight and regular Dragon Knights. All Knights are drawn to her and by instinct, they will protect her, even with their very lives if need be."_

"_She's very important Rath," Kai-Stern said. "Your future, as well as those of the other Knights will depend on what happens to her."_

"_I see," the small Fire Knight said softly as he walked out of the room deep in thought, Fire looking up sadly at his master, a soft cooing noise coming from him._

_After he left Alfeegi turned to the Blue Dragon Officer. "You're dead," he whispered before Kai-Stern could run off._

_End flashback_

"So basically their Dragon Knights with dark powers," Thatz said as he laid down on the cold stone.

"Basically. But Thatz," Rath said getting the attention of the Earth Knight once again. "Ruwalk told me something about the Key as well."

"What?"

"If someone can lay claim to the Key before her powers activate then they can control both her and the Dark Knights."

"What are you saying Rath?"

"Nadil's going to claim Rune as his mate before her powers activate."

"I doubt that." The two looked up to see Fedelta standing outside their cell. "Nadil would never harm Rune, he'll just try to keep her powers from activating," he said as he unlocked the door and moved out of the way so the two could get out.

"Why are you helping us?" THatz asked glaring at the Fire Demon as he stepped out of the prison.

"Because I don't like what Nadil's doing. Even if I don't like the fact that Rune's the Key I can't stop her from her fate."

"Why do you care so much about Rune?" Rath asked.

Fedelta was silent as he handed the two their swords and turned to leave. "Know this Dragon Knights," Fedelta said as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs but didn't turn to look at them. "I care about Rune because she's my baby sister."

"What!" Thatz yelled. This was too much. First they learn that she's a girl, then the Key, and now Fedelta's sister.

"That's not possible," Rath said logically. "Rune's an elf and you're a demon."

"That's right. But Rune is part demon. If you ever looked closely you'd notice she's wearing a Light Dragon Amulet. She is my sister, but we only share the same father."

"And just who the hell's your father?" Thatz growled. He was getting really sick of all this mystery crap.

Fedelta answered with one word neither of the two were prepared to hear. "Nadil."

OOOOO

I hoped you all liked the first chapter. And I promised I'll update Gentle Kiss tomorrow and Passionate Decisions sometime this week. I start school next week so I won't be able to update as fast so I'm going to try and update all my stories this week. And yes a few stories will be taken off because I just can't find the ideas to continue them anymore. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think about this.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Yes, I know I said I'd update Passionate Decisions and I Remember You Now but I can't get this story out of my head. Hope you all like the second chapter.

Response to Reviews:

Black Angel: Yes crazy. Crazy is always good. Sane people scare me.

Darkness Falls:

My Blood Hell: Well you'll just have to read to see if it gets more interesting. I'm really glad you like my stories so much. You get a smiley.

silvercats: Everything will be explained in this chapter and the next one. Hopefully it wont be as much of a jumble then.

Famin: Yeah, I like those fics also but I decided to try something new. I'll probably have one-shot Rath/Rune/Nadil up hopefully. I've already started writing and it's ten pages so far.

Go-ruden Kiba: Thanks for the review and yeah, it's sort of hard to picture Rune as a girl now that I've read the later volumes, but hey, somehow I managed to do it. (Hopefully I don't screw up the story because of it)

FireyFlames: You'll just have to read to see what happens between Rune and Nadil.

Don't own anything. Besides Tinvca and Melacin, they belong to me.

Unchanging Fate

Chapter 2

Shydeman sighed as he lead Rune toward Nadil's chambers. The Demon Princess still didn't remember her past. Both he and Nadil had placed a deal on her memory and even though Nadil had removed his seal when he was revived, Shydeman's seal still held strong.

Shydeman looked back at the blonde elf. Rune was only following him because she feared for the lives of the other two Dragon Knights. 'She's finally back, the one person Nadil cares for above everything else, and she can't even remember she ever used to be a part of his life.'

When they entered Nadil's chambers Rune stood at the door refusing to walk into the room. Shydeman sighed and walked back over to her. "Princess, I'm sorry but this must be done." Before Rune could say anything Shydeman raised a hand, barely touching the elf's forehead. A light emitted from the tips of his fingers and a second later Rune's eyes rolled back as she fainted. Shydeman quickly reached out and caught her, placing her on the bed.

"Princess, you were never suppose to remember, but to save both you and Lord Nadil you must."

OOOOO

Fedelta growled slightly. They were still following him. Ever since they left the dungeon Rath and Thatz had been following him. He knew he could just use his fire to leave, but Rune would probably kill him if he let the demon in the Castle attack the two Dragon Knights.

Fedelta sighed as he stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors. There were integrate designs on the door as well as words written in a long forgotten language. 'Well, maybe he'd remember it...' Fedelta thought as Rath and Thatz came up behind him.

"Is Rune behind those doors?" Rath asked, his voice betraying how much he wanted to see the elf again.

"No." How stupid did they think he was?

"Then what is it?" the Earth Knight questioned.

Fedelta was silent for a moment before he decided that the two should know, if only so they could better protect his baby sister. "It's the Hall of Memories. This Castle was built just because of this place. It is the oldest thing on this world and holds all the memories of this dimension."

Rath and Thatz just stared at him in confusion. Fedelta sighed again.

The Fire Demon pushed open the doors, white light spilling onto the stone floor. Rath and Thatz looked at each other before following Fedelta into the room, shielding their eyes from the bright light with their hands. As soon as they stepped in images began to form around them until one finally took on a visible form and wrapped around them.

OOOOO

Rune slowly blinked her eyes open. She was met by the sight of a black canopy hanging over a bed, blocking her view of the ceiling. Tears formed in her eyes as her lost memories came racing back into her mind.

"Rune." The blonde princess looked over to the side of the bed to see Nadil sitting in a chair beside it. Before he could say anything else Rune raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as he could.

Nadil stared at his daughter in shock for a few seconds before realizing that she was now letting her tears fall. "How could you?" Rune whispered. "How could you erase my memories"

Nadil eyed Rune sadly before pulling her into his arms. "You can hate me as much as you want Rune, but I will always protect you. I did what I had to in order to ensure your safety. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't think that's going to be possible Nadil."

Nadil and Rune both turned toward the voice. A tall man, at lest as tall as Nadil, sat on the window sill. His hair was a light shade of violet, crimson eyes seemed to be laughing at the two."

"Tinvca..." Nadil growled, pulling Rune off the bed and standing in between her and the intruder.

"Hello little brother."

OOOOO

_Nadil walked into his chambers, smiling at the blonde elf that was sitting on his bed. She returned the smile, a hand laying upon her swollen stomach._

"_Only a few days left before we have a little," she said as the Demon Lord sat beside her. He placed a hand on her stomach, being surprisingly gentle for a demon. _

"_Daddy." The two looked up to see an twelve year old Fedelta standing in the doorway._

"_We're not going to bite, Fedelta," Melacin said lovingly. She had been like a mother to the small Fire Demon ever since she had come to the Demon Castle._

_As Fedelta began walking toward the couple Melacin suddenly gasped and grabbed onto Nadil's arm._

"_Melacin, what's wrong?"_

"_The baby," the elfin woman managed to gasp. "She wants out now."_

_Nadil quickly laid his mate on the bed before turning to Fedelta. "Go get Shydeman! Hurry!" he ordered._

_Fedelta ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the silver haired demon. Before Fedelta could walk into the room however, Shydeman had already shut the door._

"_Fedelta" The small Fire Demon turned to see a ten year old Saabel and Tintlet coming toward him. "What's going on?"_

"_Melacin's having the baby."_

"_Mom's having the baby?"_

_Saabel and Tintlet were Melacin's children. Since she was of Elfin Royalty she had been forced into an arranged marriage. Her husband, Saabel and Tintlet's father, had been very violent and had beaten Melacin. When the Fairy Elder found out he had been banished. They had found out later that he had been killed by a random demon._

_Fedelta nodded but never turned his gaze from the door. Even though he would never admit he really did care for Melacin and he didn't want her to die._

_OOOOO_

_A few hours later_

_The three children had been sitting out in the hall until the door opened and Shydeman finally came out. They raced into the room, all letting out relived sighs when Melacin smiled gently at them, the new baby in her arms._

_Tintlet sat beside her mother, taking the child into her arms. "She's so beautiful." It was then that the elf noticed the fox ears sitting on the child's head. _

_Melacin continued to smile at the child. "I guess that's what happens when an elf and a demon mate. But they do look adorable on her."_

"_Can I hold her?" Fedelta asked as he jumped onto the bed beside Nadil's mate._

"_No!" Saabel shouted at him as he jumped onto the bed as well. "I want to hold her next!" Melacin sighed as the two began fighting. The Fire Demon and her own son just seemed to hate each other no matter what._

_Nadil reached down and took the child from Tintlet, Fedelta and Saabel becoming silent when they aw the Demon Lord. Nadil gazed down at his new daughter, the elf staring back at him with innocent blue eyes._

"_What are you going to name her?" Tintlet asked after a few moments._

_Nadil and Melacin shared a knowing glance before the she elf answered. "Rune."_

_OOOOO_

_Nadil sighed as he listened to his advisors. At the moment he was really wishing he could just kill them all. Many people protested against him naming Fedelta as his heir since his mother had died in childbirth. Since demons usually didn't die in childbirth, a child whose mother did die was considered cursed._

_"Just shut up!" Nadil finally yelled at them. The room went silent at the Demon Lord's sudden outburst. "Fedelta is my heir and if anyone wishes to challenge that then set forward now." Nadil raised his clawed hand, hinting at what would happen to anyone who did step forward._

_Everyone remained silent, no one daring to move. When Nadil finally lowered his hand they all let out a relieved sigh. "Leave." No one had to be told twice. They all ran for the doors leading out of the throne room as fast as possible._

_Nadil looked down when he felt someone tugging at his pant leg. His eyes softened when they landed on his three year old daughter, Criwen held gently in her arms. Criwen had been a gift from Kharl for her third birthday a week ago, and since then Rune refused to let the demon dog out of her sight. 'Demon puppy's more like it,' Nadil thought as he looked down at the puppy, blue eyes staring back._

_"Why did they say Fepelpa was cursed?" Rune asked in her small innocent voice as Nadil sat her on his lap._

_"Child, that's not something you need to concern yourself with."_

the

_"But he's not cursed." Nadil just raised an eyebrow waiting for his daughter to continue. She may have been only three, but she was a lot smarter than most of his council. "He didn't chose to be born so how could he chose to kill his mother. It was just fate being cruel to him. All of it's just a silly..." Rune trailed off, uncertain of how to pronounce the word she was going to say._

_"Superstition," Nadil suggested._

_"That's it!" Rune said happily. "Well, I'm going to go see Fepelpa to make sure he's not sad."_

_OOOOO_

_Fedelta groaned as he walked into his room. His father's council were all a bunch of sons of bitches. He hated all of them. He was about to lay down when he noticed the lump in his blankets. Pulling them back he saw Rune curled up asleep, Criwen curled up beside her. Fedelta just sighed and shook his head before getting into bed. Rune always did this so it didn't bother his, a least not anymore._

_Dark figures snuck into the_ _Fire Demons room as soon as they were sure he was asleep. They hated the Demon Prince but Rune was considered more of a target because of her elfin mother. Many people thought it a mockery to the demon race to have a child of both demon and elfin blood._

_As one raised his sword over Rune's sleeping form Fedelta suddenly lashed out, slitting the demon's throat. He quickly went after the others trying to harm his sister, helped by the now awake Criwen. But unnoticed to the two, one of the demons slipped passed them and managed to get to Rune. The small child was shacking in fear, uncertain of what to do. The demon smiled evilly at her before plunging at dagger into her arm._

_Rune screamed getting the Fire and Dog Demon's attention. "Rune!" Fedelta shouted as he tried to fight his way back to his baby sister. "NO!" he cried out when he saw the demon raise the dagger again and manage to hit her side._

_Rune cried out again, her blood staining her nightclothes and the bed sheets. The demon raised the dagger once more for the final blow when someone struck him from behind. He fell over dead onto the bed, Rune moving away in fear._

_Nadil looked on at the remaining demons with hatred in his eyes. Even Fedelta flinched away. He had never seen his father so angry in his whole life. Nadil suddenly lashed out with his powers, wind tearing through everyone besides Fedelta, Criwen, Rune and himself. When he finally stopped all of the demons fell to the floor, dead before they hit the floor._

_Melacin ran into the room cradling her daughter close to her. She used her healing powers on the child's arm and side, but the worry in her eyes remained, as did Rune's tears._

OOOOO

And that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter, who is Tinvca? And will Rath, Thatz, and Fedelta get out of the Hall of memories in time to save Rune? Also, Rune' powers as the Key finally activate and you'll find out who three of the Dark Knights are. People who can guess correctly on who all three are will get a chapter dedicated to them. It will be the Dark Fire, Water, and Earth Knights that are reviled. So read, review, and let me know who you think it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I'm back. Sorry but I Remember got deleted and I don't have the documents I saved them on anymore. I may decide to rewrite it, but that probably wont happen with everything else I'm doing and all the other stories I'm writing. So, if I do rewrite it will be sometime in a few years, but I'll probably have forgotten it by then. Anyways, sorry to the reviewers of that fic.

Response to Reviews:

Famin: Yeah, the Rath/Rune/Nadil story isn't going to be up for awhile. I have it completed handwritten but I still have to type it. Anyways, here's the updated and enjoy the chapter.

Darkness Falls: I agree with you about guessing games. If it wasn't my story I'd be too lazy to guess also. Hope you like the update.

My Bloody Hell: There is a Dark Wind Knight, he's just not coming in until later, and I don't think anyone will be able to guess who he is. I love suspense. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

Silvercats: Well, you have to read in order to find out. Here's a clue, if you like Melacin, you're going to kill me. Hope you like.

Jinkastorm: Well, your one person off but since you're the only one who guessed I'll give it to you. Thanks and keep reviewing.

You know what I'm mad about. My smiley faces don't show up anymore. See now, if they did you would all have smileys in your review answer thing-a-ma-duffers. Alright I just wanted to point it out, so you can all yell at me in your reviews later.

DEDICATION: Alright, Jinkastorm got two out of three right and she was the only one to guess so this chapter is dedicate to her. Way to go Jinka!

Don't own anything. And now we can get on with the story.

Unchanging Fate

Chapter 3

_Nadil sighed as he watched his mate and daughter sleeping on his bed. Melacin refused to let Rune out of her sight, and even though Nadil didn't seem like it he was always keeping one eye on her. It had been three days since the attack on Rune, but Nadil and Melacin had already made the most difficult decision of their lives. He was going to lose them in the morning. In the morning Melacin would take Rune to Fiori Forest after both he and Shydeman had placed a seal on the half demon's memories._

_Nadil smiled sadly as Rune cuddled closer to him in her sleep. The Demon Lord held his daughter close to him, knowing that it would be the last chance he would ever get. If their plan went right, then Rune would never know that Nadil was her father. The Fairy Elder had even obtained a Dragon Light Amulet from the Dragon Lord to hide Rune's fox ears._

_Nadil could feel Rune's breath against his shoulder, but inside his heart was breaking at the thought of life without the two he loved most._

_OOOOO_

"_Father?" Nadil looked up when he heard Fedelta's voice. His eyes were blank as he remained silent. Melacin and Rune had left at dawn, leaving the broken hearted Demon Lord behind._

"_What is it?" Nadil finally snapped at his son._

"_Some of the soldiers are missing."_

"_Why is this my problem?"_

"_They were in the same patrol as the ones that attacked Rune. They might have gone after her and Melacin."_

'_No!' Nadil thought. 'They left so they would be safe. I can't lose them now!'_

_OOOOO_

"_Mommy, is daddy going to join us in Fiori?" Rune asked tugging at her mother's sleeve._

_Melacin looked down at her daughter in surprise before covering it with a sad smile. "No honey, he can't. He's busy."_

"_Oh," Rune said sadly, a bit disappointed that her father wasn't coming._

_Melacin looked down at her daughter again, her eyes troubled. Nadil and Shydeman had both placed seals on her mind before they left, Rune wasn't suppose to remember._

_Melacin suddenly stopped when she felt the presence of demons near by. She wouldn't have been worried had it not been that these demons had the same aura as the ones who attacked Rune. 'And now they've come to try and kill her again.' No sooner had the she-elf said that then the demons jumped from their hiding places and attacked the two._

_Melacin quickly pulled Rune close to her as the demons surrounded them, moonlight shining off their cruel weapons._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" the supposed leader said mockingly. Melacin just glared as Rune held onto her mother. "That's not a nice look little elf," the leader continued. "Allow me to wipe it off your face."_

_And with that the demons charged. The leader struck first, aiming for the small Demon Princess, but Melacin stood in the way taking the blow meant for her daughter. _

"_Mommy!" Rune screamed as Melacin fell to the ground with an echoing thud. _

_The leader suddenly fell dead and other were engulfed in flames. It wasn't long before Nadil and Fedelta had killed all the remaining demons. _

_Nadil slowly walked over to his dying mate and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry my love," Melacin managed to say. "I tried to protect her. I promised you I would so you wouldn't have to worry, but it looks like I failed you."_

"_No Melacin," Nadil whispered, taking his mate's hand in his own. "I should have known something like this would happen and yet I still let you and Rune leave."_

"_Nadil..." Melacin said lovingly caressing Nadil's cheek for a moment before her hand fell from his face and her breathing stopped._

"_Daddy, why wont mommy wake up?" Nadil turned to see Rune standing behind him, a confused look on her face. Nadil had forgotten. Even with as smart as Rune was, she was still only a child, and surprisingly for being a Demon Princess, she knew nothing of death._

_Fedelta came up behind Rune and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Rune," he whispered. "We need to leave father alone right now."_

"_But..." Rune saw the sad look in the Demon Lord's eyes and trailed off._

_Nadil stared down at Melacin's body, not truly realizing that he would never see her alive again, nor would he see Rune again for years. Fedelta would take her up tp Fiori where the Fairy Elder would finish the seal on her memories, easing Nadil from her mind, as well as Melacin and her brothers. _

'_Please, heavens above, protect her from what is yet to come.'_

_OOOOO_

_Nadil stared out into the night. It was clear and cool; crickets chirping as the moon's light fell over the Demon Lord's balcony. He growled softly and turned dark eyes to his door when he heard someone knock._

"_Father," Fedelta said as he walked into the room. "Saabel has a request for you."_

"_Wasn't he suppose to leave with Tintlet this morning?"_

"_Come on Father, this is Saabel we're talking about. He'll do anything to get what he wants."_

"_That's right," Saabel said as he stormed into the room._

"_What do you want Saabel?"_

_Saabel's eyes narrowed as he knelt before Nadil. "I want to become a demon."_

_Fedelta and Nadil both stared at Saabel as if he had just grown another head. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?" the Demon Lord said smoothly. _

"_Yes," Saabel said, though his eyes were cast down at the ground. "I want to protect Rune. As an elf I can heal her, but I can't protect her. I know she's the Key and I know there will be people after her. I need the power of a demon to protect her. I can't just stand on the sideline and let you and Fedelta do everything."_

_Nadil stared at Saabel. He knew Melacin's son didn't want to give up his elfin heritage, but his little sister was more important and he'd do anything to protect her. "Fine, but if you regret it later don't blame me."_

OOOOO

The images untangled themselves from around Rath and Thatz as Fedelta pulled them from the Hall of Memory. Both were breathing heavily, feeling drained of energy, for the Hall had taken their own strength to generate the images.

"And now you know about my sister's past, the one she's probably just remembered herself," Fedelta said as the two Knights looked up at him.

Thatz opened his mouth to respond but at that moment there was a loud explosion that shook the Demon Castle. Fedelta let out a groan as the Knights were thrown into him and all three were thrown into the stone wall.

"What the hell!" Thatz shouted as he pushed Fedelta off him.

"Dammit Thatz, get your foot off my hand!" Rath growled. It was then that he noticed the look on Fedelta's face. The Fire Demon looked as if the world was coming to an end. "What's wrong, Fire Rat?"

"Tinvca," Fedelta growled. Ignoring the Knights he rushed down the hall toward Nadil's chambers.

OOOOO

"Tinvca..."

"Hello little brother," Tinvca said as he slid off the window seal.

"What do you want?" Nadil growled making sure to hide Rune from Tinvca's sight as much as possible.

"You know what I want, Nadil. I came for the Key. I think she's my most beautiful one yet. I can't wait to have fun with her."

"You sick bastard! She's your niece!" Nadil yelled.

"Yes, but she's still the Key and you know what I've always done to the Keys, especially to the last Key."

"Bastard," Nadil growled softly, his eyes shooting flames at Tinvca.

Tinvca just chuckled evilly to himself before the room shook with a loud explosion, brick and stone falling around the Demon Lord and Princess.

Nadil could only stare in horror as a large stone hit Rune on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Tinvca quickly grabbed her before Nadil could move, an evil smile on his face.

Nadil growled as Fedelta, Rath, and Thatz ran into the room. "Well, well," Tinvca chuckled. "The Dark Fire Knight," he whispered so no one could hear, eyes locked on Fedelta.

"Let go of her Tinvca," Nadil growled, hating the way Tinvca was stroking his daughter's face. He knew what would happen to her if she remained in Tinvca's hands. It would only have the same outcome as when he held Fedelta's mother prisoner.

"Why should..." Tinvca was suddenly cut off as a gaint blast of flame hit him in the back. He fell forward, Rune still in his arms, to reveal Gil, Bierrez, and Cesia.

Tinvca growled as he stood up but Rath attacked him at the same time that Thatz grabbed Rune away from him. Gil sent another wave of flames through the room but they didn't seem to harm Tinvca, only piss him off.

"You little brats." He turned to attack Thatz, knowing that he had to get the Key back but a sudden spik of earth drove itself through his chest, just as he was hit with a giant wave of water from behind. 'No!' he thought as he summoned the rest of his energy and vanished. 'They have the Dark Fire, Earth, and Water Knights already! How can this be!'

OOOOO

Nadil gazed at the destruction of his room before turning his attention to Shydeman and Saabel.

"I hope we weren't late my lord," Shydeman said as he stepped over stones.

"Not at all Shydeman, you were just in time."

"Damn, you guys sure made a mess," Saabel commended to Fedelta.

"Shut up," Fedelta growled, glaring at the elf turned demon.

"Do you always have to fight?" Everyone turned to see Rune waking up in Thatz's arms. She was glaring at her brothers, but there was also a joyful look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Rune?" Rath asked rushing over to the elf.

Rune smiled innocently at him. "I'm fine Rath. You don't have to worry so much." She then turned to Nadil. "Why didn't you tell me you had already started gathering the Dark Dragon Knights?"

"What do you mean?" Thatz asked as he helped her stand up.

"Well, Fedelta is the Dark Fire Knight, Saabel the Dark Water Knight and Shydeman is the Dark Earth Knight."

OOOOO

So, there's three out of the five Dark Knights. Hope you all liked this chapter. I probably will take a while in updating this story since this chapter is a bit longer than the rest.

Next chapter: Rath and Thatz have to convince the Dragon Tribe to accept Nadil, Fedelta, Saabel, and Shydeman. Should be fun. Review if you want to see Alfeegi's reaction to Rune being a half demon.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been really long since I've updated but there's been a lot of problems with my dad since he got cancer and then I also have exams coming up so it's been really hard to update. Sorry about that. Anyway, I know you probably don't want excuses so I'll get on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Knights. If I did Nadil and Rath would be fighting over Rune not Cesia. I don't like Cesia.

DEDICATION: Ok, this chapter is dedicated to My Bloody Hell for trying to guess who the next Dark Knights would be (even though she was way off). This isn't the SATs. Guessing will be rewarded.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry it took so long.

And now on with the story.

Unchanging Fate

Chapter 4

Rath couldn't believe it. If you had told him yesterday that he'd be having dinner with the Demon Lord, his heir, and his only daughter, he probably would have called you an insane demon, and we all know where that would end up.

"Rath, I know you don't like my father but he's not going to poison you. Please, at least eat just a few bites." Rath looked up into Rune's pleading blue eyes. Rath couldn't help but stare for a few moments. He had thought Rune beautiful before, but now she wasn't wearing the Light Dragon Amulet, so you could see her fox ears which made her look adorable and innocent all at the same time. Rath grumbled as he turned back to his plate and slowly began pushing bits of food around with his fork.

Thatz however, didn't seem to care that they were at the Demon Castle, he just shoved everything in sight into his mouth. He paused just long enough to yell random things at Bierrez since the Red Dragon Officer kept insulating him. Gil kept sighing and shaking his head, clearing wondering how he got stuck with these children. Fedelta soon joined in on the argument when Bierrez decided to insult him as well, which of course brought Saabel into it. They continued, all to busy to notice when Nadil slipped away from the table, Rune quickly following, concerned about her father.

Rath quickly got up and followed Rune. He still didn't trust Nadil to be anywhere near the Water Dragon Knight, even though she was his daughter. He followed the two out onto a terrace and silently slipped into the shadows.

"Daddy," Rune said, almost in a whisper.

Rath heard Nadil's soft, short laugh before he turned to Rune. "You haven't called me that since you were three."

"I haven't seen you since I was three," Rune retorted, a hint of anger in her voice.

Nadil sighed turning his back on Rune to stare out at the grounds of the Demon Castle. "I did what I had to for a reason. I thought you'd be better protected if you weren't here." There was silence for a moment before the Demon Lord added, "Unfortunately it didn't protect your mother."

"She never blamed you for anything. You know that." Rune sighed and walked over to the demon, leaning against the rail that protected some of the more idiotic servants from falling. "But that's in the past. Right now we need to worry about Tinvca."

Rath growled softly when he heard that name. That was the man who wanted to hurt Rune, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. Rune was the only person he cared about and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"You can't stay here," Nadil said softly. Apparently he could show emotion, but only in front of his daughter.

"So you're going to send me away again." It was a statement, not a question.

"Was it so bad the first time? You got to meet the Dragon Tribe after all." This comment was surprising to both Rune and Rath.

"I thought you hated the Dragon Tribe. Why would you be glad I had joined them?"

"Because you fell in love."

Rune turned a dark shade of red as Rath felt his heart break. If Rune already loved someone then there was no way he could have her. He wouldn't ruin Rune's chances for happiness. Besides, he was a demon in the body of a dragon, why would Rune ever fall in love with him? The Fire Knight turned away, unable to listen anymore.

OOOOO

"So, we're going back to the Dragon Castle and you want us to see if Rune's still allowed now that we know she's your daughter. Got it."

Rath, Thatz, Bierrez, and Cesia were preparing to leave the Demon Castle. They had to move quickly and help Rune find the remaining Dark Dragon Knights, but they also had to make sure she was safe, and considering Tinvca wouldn't think to look for her at the Dragon Castle, it was the safest place.

"Yes, but you must convince them to let her bring along the Dark Dragon Knights as well," Shydeman answered from his place beside Nadil. His newly gained Dark Earth Dragon chirped in agreement from where it sat on Thatz's shoulder trying to examine the Earth Dragon.

He looked exhausted, as did Rune. The process of Shydeman gaining his new powers had taken all night and Rune had to stay with him to help him endure the pain or he would have been killed. She had also had to summon the Dark Earth Dragon once he had gained his powers which had taken the remainder of her strength. She now lay in her room, both her brothers and Gil watching over her to make sure Tinvca didn't try to take her in her weakened state.

"I'm not too worried about getting Lykouleon to agree to that. It's Alfeegi whose going to be the problem." Thatz said, trying his best to ignore the Dark Earth Dragon who had begun staring at him. It bit his ear. Thatz shouted and tried to swat the thing off.

Rath and the others turned when they heard a soft laugher from the doorway. "You look like you have an oversized earing on, Thatz," Rune said softly, the weakness in her voice showing how tired she was.

"You should be in bed," Nadil said evenly before turning to glare at Fedelta, Saabel, and Gil who stood behind her.

"She insisted on seeing them off," Fedelta said in the same tone as his father.

"Besides, we had to give in when she gave the puppy eyes. I swear, not even back a whole day and she's already been around Criwen too long," Saabel added. Said demon dog barked happily at hearing this.

Rath walked over to Rune, aware that everyone was staring at him, Criwen included. "You really should be in bed."

"I had to see you go." The Water Knight smiled innocently at him. "Besides, I had to wish you good luck with Alfeegi."

Rath sighed and lifted Fire off his shoulder before turning to Gil. "Here, he belongs to you anyway."

Gil nodded as Fire gently landed on his shoulder, making soft cooing/whimpering sounds.

"Protect the Key, cause if anything happens to her I'll blame it on you three," Rath said, glaring at Gil, Fedelta, and Nadil.

"We're Knights Rath, we'd give our lives for the Key if we have to," Gil answered.

Nadil had to say he was shocked at how fast a Knight became dedicated to the Key once her powers had awakened, but then that's how it had been with him and his own Key. Nadil shook off memories. He couldn't think about that right now.

"We should go now," Cesia said, the portal to the Dragon Castle finally opened. Rath, Thatz, and Bierrez nodded before walking toward her.

Rath looked back once more before quickly racing back over to Rune and stealing a kiss. If he couldn't have her, he at least needed this to remember and comfort him when he saw whoever it was she had fallen for.

Fedelta, Gil, Nadil, and Criwen all looked ready to murder him. Saabel shouted. Thatz and Bierrez looked stunned, while Cesia just looked angry as hell.

Rath, however, quickly slipped into the portal before anyone could take his head off.

OOOOO

Rath, Thatz, and Bierrez stood before Lykouleon and the other Dragon Officers. They had just explained everything to them and surprisingly Alfeegi looked calm. Rath hoped that was a good thing.

"So let me get this straight," Alfeegi slowly growled out.

'Oh shit,' everyone thought. This could not be good. Even Tetheus took a few steps away from the White Dragon Officer.

"Rune is the Key which we need in order to find the Dark Dragon Knights?"

"Yes," Thatz answered, somewhat hesitant.

"Three of the Dark Knights are Fedelta, Saabel, and Shydeman?"

"Y-yes." Thatz was getting scared now.

"Rune is Nadil's daughter?"

"Yeah," Thatz said slowly, wondering if this was going to be when Alfeegi blew his top. But he only sighed which made everyone release the breaths they had been holding in.

Then Alfeegi looked up. He looked like he was going to murder. "THEY WANT TO COME HERE, TO THE DRAGON CASTLE AND YOU TOLD THEM YOU'D SEE WHAT YOU COULD DO ABOUT IT! ARE YOU INSANE!" No one answered as his rant continued. "AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT RUNE IS NADIL'S DAUGHTER! WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN THE MOST SANE ONE OUT OF ALL OF YOU BE HALF DEMON! ARRGH!" Alfeegi looked like he was about to pull out fist fulls of his hair.

"Alfeegi, calm down," Rath demanded in a tone that actually got the White Dragon Officer to stop and look at him in surprise, as did everyone else in the room. "Rune's still the same Rune she was before we left on this mission, except now her powers as the Key have been activated. We don't have to worry about the Demon Tribe right now because they're too concerned with protecting the Key, which considering that it's her duty to find Dark Dragon Knights, is what we should be doing."

There was a long silence, Alfeegi had been throughly shocked by Rath's display of leadership, until Lykouleon spoke. "Rath's right. Even if some of the Dark Knights are from the Demon Tribe we need them here to help protect the Key. We need Rune back here to protect her from Tinvca. I never thought I'd say it, but Nadil's right. (OO) The Demon Castle is no longer safe for Rune to say at. We need to get her here as soon as possible."

Right as he said these words a bright light shone in the middle of the office as a portal opened. Fedelta, Saabel, Shydeman, Gil, and Nadil all fell out, and all looking as if they'd been sent to the pits of Hell and back.

Gil groaned as he moved slightly, wrapping his arms tighter around the precious object he held in his arms. When he moved though, everyone got a clear view of Rune, and she did not look good.

OOOOO

And that's where we end for today. Hope you like. I made it longer than I wanted just to make up for not updating in so long. Hope you all like it. Review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: What happened at the Demon Castle? How does Gil really feel toward Rune? How does Bierrez feel toward Gil? And, how is the Dragon Castle going to survive with both Nadil and Lykouleon under the same roof?


	5. apology

We've been having problems with Avalon's account so we are moving all her stories over to a new account under the name Chronos Kitsune. This account belongs to Avalon's cousin who will be taking over writing her stories, although, some will be discontinued. As to which ones these are Child of Shadows and I have left that up to Chronos. We are very sorry it has taken us so long to organize everything, but we hope you will continue to read her stories under the new account.

With sincerest apologizes

Dragon of Dreams


End file.
